Of Halloween Pranks and Horrors
by SurreptitiousSuspicions
Summary: Nightfall, a time of rest, a time of peace and time of mystery. Or maybe it’s just the best time for a practical joke! Double trouble with our favorite pair of twins on Halloween!


AN: My very first Ouran High Host Club fic! Yay me! Is it a valid excuse that this is my first Ouran story, so I'm sorry if it's confusing? Dedicated to FroP because the boards there rawk my world XD

Disclaimer: I _so_ own all the gorgeous Ouran boys. In fact, the twins are fanning me right now and Tamaki's feeding me grapes! Head hits the keyboard. Author wakes up Oh! Where's Tamaki?

"This is just plain stupid." A cynical, irritated and shorthaired girl thought to herself as she wandered the hallways of her school in an effort to find Music Room 3.

-----------------_Flashback_------------------

All hallows eve, the day just after exams, and the girl was just thinking of having nothing to do at home, maybe a game of checkers with her father or meeting up with some middle-school friends. A whole two weeks free from school, a whole two weeks free from studying and most of all, a whole two weeks free form the annoying boys of the Ouran High School Host Club.

Well, they weren't _annoying_ per se, just loud, noisy, obnoxious, insensitive (but usually without meaning to) and just plain weird. Or at least that was what she thought before _those two_ came up with a "brilliant plan" for Halloween. Now she just thought that they were annoying.

"Haruhi!" the twins chimed in unison, trying to catch the attention of the girl who was trying her best to pointedly ignore them.

One more day, 24 more hours, 1440 more minutes before she was free from the little devils!

Finally, she was unable to ignore them no more. Especially with Hikaru standing a mere two inches in front of her and Kaoru, a mere two inches behind her. Their symmetry still fascinated her, but it'll be a million years before she admitted it to them.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked as innocently as she could, pretending to have just noticed them.

"Be at school tomorrow at 10pm and in costume please!" the pair said once again in synch. "Club activities so you can't skip!" the twins said the last part hurriedly before Haruhi could voice her protests.

-----------------_End Flashback_-------------------

So that brings us to this present day, Halloween, to be exact, where the girl who was trying to find the room was. Predictably, she was growing annoyed with each second and cursing the twins for their tricks. Not so predictably, she was unable to find the door leading to the clubroom.

This was where the clubroom door _always_ was, that dark, mahogany, polished piece of wood. She would know; after having been _forced_ to go there every single day after school. So now where was it?

Looking around her, she concluded that she was in the same corridor, with the same potted plant and the same chocolate stain on one of the tiles, left behind from one of Senior Honey's cakes. Everything was there, right down to the last crack in the wall, well, everything besides the door that is.

Haruhi had expected tricks. One couldn't expect any less from the infamous twins themselves, especially on Halloween. However, this hardly counted as a trick, right? Just a door, missing. Maybe she had gone to a wrong, albeit a scarily similar corridor? Well the minute the "king" of the host club appeared, things got marginally more interesting.

"My dear daughter! What are you doing in the corridor?" a sweet, melodious sound asked. The speaker was, of course the blond-haired, violet-eyed "father" himself.

"Because there isn't a door!" the petite girl snapped. Honestly, another blundering, annoying guy wasn't what she really needed right now…and what in the world was he wearing?

"Of course there's a door, that's how we enter the room." Replied Tamaki patiently, as if he was speaking to a five-year-old. Reaching up to the place where the doorknob usually was to prove his point, Tamaki was met with an empty space.

Haruhi just smirked at him with a smug look.

"Told you-" but before the commoner could finish her jibe, the whole corridor seemed to move.

Conveniently for Tamaki and more than embarrassing for Haruhi, the brown-eyed girl fell on her companion.

Both were dumbstruck by what was happening and the position they were in.

As the corridor revolved, Haruhi had a vague image of a secret fire-place, more than often found in horror movies, where the people suddenly find themselves in another room filled with skeletons or gimmicks of that sort.

The pair weren't so lucky.

Instead, the floor of the corridor began a drastic drop and tunnels began to appear, which Tamaki and Haruhi began to slide down. After what seemed to be an eternity, they landed on a cold stone floor, bruised, battered and aching.

"Owww…my aching body!" our blond-haired drama queen whined. Turning to face his "daughter" to complain some more, he was just met with the bloodstained head of a skeleton. Screams were heard for more than a minute and not by the girl.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" the boy blubbered. "What's happening! Are we going to die here like and rot like the skeletons of the people who were here before us? We can't _possibly_ escape, I mean, we can't climb up the tunnels or anything. And…and, there's no food! Even of we _don't_ die of rats eating us, or toxic gasses found in this chamber, or…or even of flying, revengeful aliens, we'll die of starvation! Ha-ru-hi! But don't worry; daddy will protect you from flying aliens! I swear! My precious daughter can't be left to die here! And…and…you can eat me too, if there's really no other choice. At least then, you won't die a hungry ghost! Daughter! Say something!" Tamaki exclaimed after his extremely long rant.

"Are you finally done?" Haruhi asked, as nonchalant as always. Somehow, his dramatic ways grew on her. "Look, this is most probably a dumb, sick joke by the twins. It's Halloween, after all. I bet the skeleton's just made of plastic and the blood's just red paint or something. And I wouldn't put it pass them to have rigged up a camera here." Haruhi explained her theory. She then picked up a piece of rock and began to scratch on the surface of the skull, trying to get the paint off to prove her point. What resulted though, were powdery flakes that were clearly calcium, and the metallic smell of blood stayed on her hands. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Noticing her, Tamaki began wailing again with screams of "We're gonna die!" and "Haruhi, you may eat me."

"Oh shut up!" Haruhi finally managed to holler above his screams. "Crying and wailing won't help us at all, okay? So we should at least _try_ to figure a way out. You start at that corner and I'll start at this corner, okay?" she commanded, more like an army general than a 15-year-old girl.

"No! No! Just kill me now so I won't take up all your oxygen in this place." Tamaki proclaimed, in his typical dramatic fashion. Seeing a sword lying next to the skeleton, Tamaki began to tug it out of its scabbard.

With one last pull, the sword flew out, and once again the room began spinning.

Let the fun begin.

AN: So...how was it? interesting enough that I should continue? Please review!


End file.
